


She Depends On You

by Lpsloverlol



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Song Inspired, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: Since you've awaken her again...Inspired by song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAIDqt2aUek





	She Depends On You

“Is anyone there?” your voice calls from the darkness. You are soon greeted by a blinding light. “Oh, hi,” says the light in a cheerful tone. “You must be a topaz too!” The light dims to reveal a girl of average height with loose, pink clothing and orange hair. Her skin is a pale pink and on her left shoulder is an orange gem, opposite of your yellow one. “Who.. are you?” you ask tentatively, still feeling defensive. The girl’s curly hair bobs as she snorts in amusement before responding. “Well duh, I’m a topaz. Like you.” “But…” you have to pause to process your thoughts. “But you don’t look like me?” The girl ignores you to introduce herself, “I’m a poppy topaz, but just call me Poppy.”

You walk towards her to peer out of your space. You only see long, empty caverns. “Is there anyone else here,” you ask. “Nope! They’ve been gone for quite a while, actually. They were all enlisted to service the elite classes. Well, all of them except me, for obvious reasons.” She gestures to her hair and gem, “defective, they said.” She gives a forlorn sigh, her eyes seeing something you couldn’t see. Poppy perks back up quickly and gestures for you to follow her. You’re hesitant but find yourself intrigued.

“So what happened,” you ask once trailing after her. “Well, about 20 lunar rotations ago, we- the other topaz and I- emerged. I was left behind, for obvious reasons. So! You’re stuck with me.” Poppy looks over at you as you walk behind her silently. You must admit, you’re more preoccupied with the surroundings. The grey walls loom over you, you can’t imagine so many bodies coming from here. Suddenly, you’re stopped. You give a worried look to Poppy, “why are we stopped? Is something wrong?” Poppy turns to you dramatically. “Topaz. I have an idea. A concept I’ve overheard from gems who have visited the new colony. It’s called sisters.” “Sisters..?” “Yes! It’s like a special bond where you stick together no matter what and help each other. Sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

You chew your lip then sigh. “Sure. That sounds nice.” You hold your hand out, thinking she was going to shake your hand, when instead you’re met with a tight hug and soft giggles. “I’m so happy!” She quickly grabs your shoulders and holds you away at arm’s length, face serious. “You have to promise me that no matter what, we will always find each other. Okay?” You’re caught off guard but you think you’re getting the hang of the quick changes and you give her a sympathetic smile. “I promise.” “Pinky swear?” she holds her small finger out for you. You do the same, not quite getting what she is doing and she locks your little fingers together and gives a firm single shake. Your face goes from shock to amusement within seconds and repeat her, “pinky swear.”

This girl who’s slept a hundred years has something after all…


End file.
